kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бардрой
Бардрой (バルドロイ, Barudoroi), также его часто называют Бард, — шеф-повар дома Фантомхайв. Внешность Бардрой — американец''Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 33, страница 32 с грязно-светлыми волосами и бирюзовым цветом глаз. Почти всегда держит во рту сигарету. Одет в типичную для повара форму с длинным белым фартуком, а на его шее постоянно болтаются защитные очки. Характер Как и другие слуги дома Фантомхайв, Бардрой очень уважает и слегка побаивается Себастьяна Микаэлиса. Он также крайне предан Сиэлю Фантомхайву и прилагает все усилия, чтобы угодить им обоим. Бардрой всегда рад помочь любому и усердно трудится, стараясь быть полезным. Он готовит с помощью огнемета или паяльной лампы, что обычно приводит к взрывам и катастрофическим последствиям. Поскольку прежде, чем его нашел Себастьян, он был на войне, он постоянно торопит события, вследствие чего для приготовления пищи он использует самые быстрые методы.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 33 Заключение Себастьяна в данном случае звучит так:'' Бардрой идиот, стряпня которого на 80 процентов состоит из угля, а на 20 процентов - из разбитой посуды.''Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 5, страница 16 Когда Сиэль и Себастьян отсутствуют в поместье, Бардрой в некоторой степени командует другими слугами: например, он отдал приказ о нападении на членов цирка «Ноев Ковчег», когда те напали на поместье.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 33 История thumb|left|190px|Бардрой в форме солдата. О прошлом Бардроя известно только то, что он американец, принимавший участие в неназванной войне.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 33, страница 33 В аниме эта информация дополняется тем, что он имел звание сержанта, а также обладал необыкновенными боевыми навыками, планированием и предусмотрительностью. После чрезвычайно плохого сражения, в котором он остался единственным выжившим, к нему подошел Себастьян и предложил ему работу в поместье Фантомхайв''Kuroshitsuji'' аниме, Эпизод 21. thumb|260px|Бардрой встречает Себастьяна в манге В результате такого опыта, даже после того как он был принят на работу Себастьяном, Бардрой всегда держит под рукой тяжелое оружие и смотрит на вещи с точки зрения войны, к примеру, он называет мышей «противником», поместье «полем боя», а охоту на них — «сражением».Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 3, страница 6 Пока точно неизвестно, почему именно он решил работать на Сиэля Фантомхайва. Сюжет манги Арка Похищение людей Впервые Бардрой появляется, пытаясь приготовить еду на ужин для гостя Сиэля. Всю эту еду он благополучно взрывает вместе с кухней, заставив Себастьяна придумать альтернативный план. После того, как он получил конкретную задачу, а также побыл под чутким руководством Себастьяна, он смог показать себя полезным и поспособствовать спасению ужина в этот вечер. Арка Джек Потрошитель Спустя несколько месяцев после инцидента с Джеком Потрошителем, Фрэнсис и Элизабет Мидфорд посещают поместье Фантомхайв. Когда Фрэнсис, Элизабет, Сиэль и Себастьян уходят в лес на охоту, Бардрой, Мейлин и Финниан решают подготовить сюрприз к дню рождения Сиэля, в том числе испечь свой собственный торт и украсить поместье цветами, которые они сорвали из сада. Получилось, что называется, как всегда. Арка Конкурс Карри Когда Сиэлю было поручено расследовать нападения на англо-индийцев, Бардрой, Финниан и Мейлин отправились в Лондонскую усадьбу вместе с ним, а также Себастьяном и Танакой, поскольку Себастьян не доверял этим троим, которые могли сжечь поместье, пока тот не приглядывал за ними. thumb|left|200px|Бардрой готовит вместе с Агни. Когда Агни и принц Сома решили остаться в поместье у Сиэля, Бардрой решил помочь приготовить еду для них. Тем не менее, Себастьян решает взять все на себя и поручает миссию по приготовлению ужина Агни, к большому ужасу Бардроя. Он садится на табурет и жалуется, что ему снова не досталась работа. Агни, заметив это, находит задачу, при которой может быть полезен Бардрой и просит его помочь приготовить ужин. От этого Бардрой приходит в восторг, в частности, когда Агни называет его «почтенный повар». Когда Сиэль решает, что Себастьян будет представлять компанию Фантом на конкурсе карри, Бардрой, Мейлин и Финниан решают помочь Соме продегустировать карри на лучший вкус. Они также появляются на конкурсе, видимо, чтобы порадоваться за Себастьяна в случае его победы. На следующий день, когда они узнают, что к ним с визитом прибудет Скотланд-Ярд, Себастьян приказывает Бардрою приготовить ужин. Поскольку готовка занимает много времени, он решает использовать огнемет, чтобы ускорить этот процесс. В этот момент приходит Агни и говорит ему, что еда получится вкуснее, если готовить ее медленно. Приободрившись, он уверяет Агни, что он воспользуется его советом, и попробует приготовить еще раз. Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег thumb|left|Бард показывает скрытый пулемет Бист и Даггеру When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker, and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. Baldroy first encounters Beast and Dagger, who instantly attack. Baldroy avoids the attacks, blocking them with a frying pan, sends Finnian after them, and calls Mey-Rin to inform her of the invaders' whereabouts. Beast and Dagger try to retreat, but mistakenly encounter Baldroy in the kitchen instead. Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun and starts it up. Dagger dives on Beast, using his body as a shield, and dies quickly from Baldroy's attack. When Beast moves in to attack him, Finnian creates a hole in the wall, which Baldroy uses to escape from the kitchen. He then lights a match and points out to Beast that there is a lot of flour in the air in the kitchen because of the use of the machine gun. He discusses a past explosion of a flour mill, which killed 18 people. Thus, when there is a lot of flour in the air, he can use it as his weapon, like makeshift exploding gas. He throws the match into the kitchen, and Beast is presumably killed in the resulting explosion. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, Baldroy and Finnian go to greet her, but are blatantly ignored to their annoyance. Арка Дело об убийстве в поместье Фантомхайв When Charles Grey and Charles Phipps arrive at the manor, Grey immediately begins to attack Baldroy and Mey-Rin. They work together to block him, with Baldroy using a kitchen knife to counter Grey's sword. However, Sebastian's aid is eventually required, and he prevents Grey from further attacking Baldroy and Mey-Rin. Later, Grey and Phipps tell Ciel and Sebastian that the fight was done merely to see how good the Phantomhive defenses are. Ciel, upon their requests, agrees to throw a party, which Baldroy and the other servants help in making preparations for, attending to, and cleaning up. When Georg von Siemens is found dead, Baldroy points out that they should move the body to the cellar so it does not rot. He and Finnian move his body. When asked for their alibis, all the servants say that they were cleaning together. So Ciel is the only one without an alibi and is taken as a prisoner of some sort. Later that same night, while sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes Baldroy up. He then gives Baldroy instructions for the next day. The following morning, when Sebastian is found dead, he stops Ciel from slapping the body repeatedly. Tanaka, whom Ciel appoints as his butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way. Later, Mr. Wordsmith tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants say that Sebastian talked to them all the night of his murder, and prove he was the last to be killed. Ciel is asked to lead a group to see the bodies, but he asks Finnian and Baldroy to guide them in the bottom floor. He helps search Sebastian’s body and briefly comforts Finnian after he yells at Arthur. The group then goes to search Sebastian’s bedroom. They then begin discussing Sebastian’s past, and Finnian says that none of the servants really know anything about him or Ciel. The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window. Finnian and Mey-Rin run outside to look for it, and he goes after them to try to get them to go back inside. When they begin crying, he reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel. Tanaka then appears with umbrellas for them and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food. Jeremy Rathbone then shows up, and the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel, and Baldroy shows Sebastian’s owl when asked to. When Jeremy is freed, he asks that the bodies are placed in separate rooms, which the servants leave to do. They discuss Jeremy on their way to the cellar. Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that he will get hurt if he trusts people too easily. Baldroy then comes back to tell Ciel that they finished moving the bodies. Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve since they are out of meat. Jeremy comes in, and helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have. After the supper, the servants watch as everyone compliments the food. When everyone is waiting to see who Phelps killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him. After Jeremy reveals who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz’s red vial, which Jeremy explains. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated. At Sebastian’s funeral, Baldroy is one of the ones who caries his coffin. After being buried, Sebastian rings the bell that shows he is still alive and Baldroy helps dig him up. When he is unearthed, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him. Baldroy then begins crying for the first time since Sebastian "died." Арка Путешествие на корабле thumb|Слуги провожают Себастьяна, Сиэля и Снейка. Себастьян сообщает слугам, что среди них появится новичок. Снейк со своими змеями входит в комнату. Бардрой при виде него прячется за спину Финниана. Самому Финниану понравились змеи, и даже с одной он подружился. Когда Снейк начинает называть имена своих змей, Бардрой пытает спрятаться от них. Чуть позже, Бардрой говорит Себастьяну что парень "какой-то странный", на что тот отвечает что они все странные. Бардрой и другие слуги провожает Сиэля, Себастьяна и Снейка, когда они садятся на борт Кампании. Себастьян оставил их дома, чтобы они выполнили свою работу должным образом. Сюжет аниме Арка Хаундсворт thumb|БардройAs a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the Demon Hound, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore, who uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village. When Henry takes the Demon Hound legend to the point that he murders James, Mey-Rin and the other members of the Phantomhive household go to prevent Henry and the villagers from killing James' dog. Henry turns on them and sets dogs on them, but Sebastian stops them. Ciel and Sebastian then explain how Henry manufactured the legend, and the villagers jail him instead. That night, Mey-Rin goes to check on Henry and finds his jail cell with a large hole in the wall and covered in blood. The Phantomhive household continues to investigate, and finds that Henry has been killed. The following day, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka and Finnian go out to look for Angela, who went to pick some herbs. While searching for her, they find a strange, nude man. The villagers then arrive and explain how they intend to get the Demon Hound's forgiveness. When Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian and Tanaka turn back to the nude man, they find a large dog in his place. When Finnian recognizes Angela's clothes in his claws, he goes in to attack. However, he proves no match for him, and when Baldroy grabs Tanaka's gun, he finds out it is a fake. Ultimately, Sebastian is forced to save the day. Angela then arrives and explains that the real dog is Pluto. She asks Ciel if he can go home with them, which he agrees to do. When they return to the manor, Baldroy, along with the other servants, tries to take a picture of Sebastian for Ciel, a job they are pleased to receive. Ciel ends up putting himself in harm's way to get Sebastian to pause long enough for them to take the picture. However, when Baldroy and Finnian go to develop it, Pluto destroys the pictures. Арка Заговор и Месть thumb|Бард готовится убить ПлутоAfter Ciel takes Lau down, and before the London fire, Elizabeth comes to the manor, and Ciel and Sebastian distract her long enough for the servants take out a barrage of gunmen, using the skills they learned from before joining the Phantomhive household. When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. However, Ciel views him as being too large a threat to leave alone, and orders them to take him down, which they agree to do. They end up being successful, but are shown collapsed on the ground afterward. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing. He was later discovered to have survived the London fire.8 Kuroshitsuji II Baldroy makes a reappearance in the second anime season along with Mey-Rin and Finnian. He helps along with the others in the second episode when Elizabeth is trying to find the white deer. He also goes to the costume party organized by Alois Trancy, while dressed relatively as a bird. He is last seen in the final episode along with the other Phantomhive servants trying to persuade Ciel to not leave the manor. Цитаты *''«Кулинария - это искусство. А искусство - это взрыв!»'' Интересные факты *Помимо своей любви к готовке и военному делу, Бардрой гордится своим умением ремонтировать электронику.Kuroshitsuji Справочник по персонажам, страница 4 *В английском дубляже от Funimation Бардрой назван англичанином по причине того, что он был одет в форму британской армии.Kuroshitsuji аниме; Эпизод 21 *В Kuroshitsuji Мюзикл II Бардрой упоминает, что у него есть племянница, которую он не видел в течение долгого времени и которую ему напоминает Сиэль, наряженный в розовое платье.Kuroshitsuji Musical, Самая прекрасная СМЕРТЬ в мире *Бардрой страшно боится змей. Когда в поместье появился Снейк со своими змеями, Бард неоднократно прятался за Финниана.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 51, страницы 5-6 *Человек по имени Хайрем, которого Бардрой упоминает в 33 главе манги, может быть Хайремом Стивенсом Максимом, изобретателем пулемета Максим, первого автоматического пулемета. Он был изобретен примерно в то время, в котором происходят события серии.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 33, страница 32 *Бардрою хорошо известны правила игры в крикет, ибо он говорит, что эта игра является вдохновителем американского бейсбола.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 76, страница 10 Примечания Навигация en:Baldroy pl:Baldroy de:Baldroy Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дом Фантомхайв Категория:Прислуга Категория:Арка Похищения Категория:Арка Джек Потрошитель Категория:Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Категория:Арка Дело об убийстве в поместье Фантомхайв Категория:Арка Путешествие на корабле Категория:Арка Хаундсворт Категория:Арка Заговор и месть Категория:Kuroshitsuji II Категория:Kuroshitsuji Мюзикл Категория:Ремейк